Advances in network and streaming technologies have enabled users to stream video content to other users across a global landscape. Despite such advancements, typical video streaming applications and services often face a number of technical issues, including high bandwidth usage (e.g., due to the bandwidth requirements of video streaming), poor user experience (e.g., due to excessive notifications), issues related to security or privacy, etc. As an example, where live videos are unnecessarily streamed to a large set of users, a streaming service may face substantial network resource costs. Additionally, or alternatively, even when users voluntarily agree to automatically receive video streams or related prompts (e.g., motion alerts, prompts to accept automated video stream, etc.), they may be inundated with excessive amounts of such prompts, thereby creating a negative experience for the users. These and other drawbacks exist.